Ice Dragon Slayer Silva
by RikuloverForever
Summary: An ice dragon slayer joins the guild. She turns out to be Gray's sister who were in a dark guild called One Circle. After leaving the guild, she was a free mage occasionally helping Dayla, a water dragon slayer to complete jobs. Rated M for mature content. OC x Natsu Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail… I owned Silva, Panda, Dayla, Raki and the One Circle guild **status: ongoing
1. A new member

Chapter 1

With the entire guild members gathered around, the guild master and the new member Silva stood on the stage. Silva was a tall, slender, 19-years old mage with dark blue eyes and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She decided to join Fairy Tail after Makarov found her homeless a few days ago. Apparently, Silva left her old guild two years ago after some incident.

Also, travelling with Silva is her exceed partner, and small pink cat with large black eyes like Happy's, and wear an animal coat (Like Frosch) which is a full panda suit. Her name is Panda.

"With all that said…" Makarov held a beer high over his head. "Let's welcome our new members Silva and panda into the guild!" everyone cheers and the guild goes into the usual riot mode.

Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, jumped up onto a table and shoot fire out of his mouth. "I am fired up!" He was punched in the face by a block of ice shaped into a hammer, "keep it down hot head." Gray sighed.

"Gray, your clothes." Kana stated while gulping down her sake.

"When did I-" Gray was punched in the face by Natsu.

Elfman nodded. "A man should always know when to take off his shirt."

And somehow… a random childish fight began between the guys.

Silva held her hand up to her face. Her guild emblem, unlike the other members which have it stamped onto the flesh of their body, Silva had her guild emblem painted on her left thumb's nail in red, the rest of her nail without the emblem were painted in pink. Panda had her emblem stamped onto her back, also red in color. The two barely had time to take a step when some guys started to surround Silva.

"Wow, you have such a long black hair can I touch them? By the way I am Jet."

"Hi, Silva. Can I paint you and hang the portrait in the guild?!" Reedus begins on his drawing.

"I am Droy, you can call me anytime when you need help, Silva-chan!"

"Silva… Let's have a dinner and talk about our future together." Loki held her hands and there's shining aura all over Loki.

"Go back into the celestial world, Loki!" Lucy commented with veins popped.

"Love rival~~" Juvia growled while glaring at Lucy.

Silva looked at the mess in front of her '… they are all talking in the same time… I guess there's no need to respond to them…'

Then, out of the blue, Gajeel slammed his fist into the table nearby Silva. "Tell me Silva. You have an exceed partner. Are you a… dragon slayer?"

With this, everyone who was half fighting each other, turn to stare at her.

"yeah."

No one move.

"I am an Ice Dragon slayer. My mum, the dragon's name was Glacirus. I can use ice dragon slayer attack."

With that the guild cheers even more.

"Alright, we now have 4 dragon slayers in our guild! our guild is unbeatable!" max exclaimed, "gonna make more figurines!"

"Another Ice mage huh?" Gray commented, "This is going to be interesting."

"What are you spacing out for, Gray? Don't compare dragon slayer to mere low-class mage like you!"

"Well, you are no better than me! You fire-muncher!"

"You are just a block of ice!"

The two freezes as they sensed Erza was staring right at them, "oh? Are you two… fighting?"

Almost automatically, Natsu and Gray both put a hand over each other shoulder.

"Just a little friendly argument!" Gray cracked a smile with sweat dripping down the side of his face, and Natsu began his Happy's imitation. "Aye!"

Erza had a paper in her hand. "I was thinking to go on a job with Natsu, Gray, and Silva this time."

"Huh?" Silva and Lucy both turned to Erza.

"Why me?" Silva looked blank.

"Why not me?!" Lucy looked even blanker. "Oh! What am I going to do for this month's rent?!"

Erza read the paper she had in her hand. "Sorry Lucy. It seems that Wendy said she needs you to help her on a job, and thus I choose Silva since Mira said she better off going on her first job with someone." Erza slide the piece of job paper into and opening of her enormous cart. "We are meeting at the port in two hours."

"I didn't say I agree to-" Natsu slapped a hand over Silva to prevent her from finishing the sentence. He moved closer to her and whispered. "Ahahaha… It's better not to annoy and rubs Erza off. Let's take it easy and finish this job nice and clean okay?" Natsu ran off screaming "Alright, I am fired up!" with Happy flying behind him shouting "Aye!"

Walking out of the guild, Silva let panda climb onto her shoulder. "… Looks like we got ourselves a job on our first day." Panda smiled and nodded. "I know right."

'Fairy Tail… Is it really a good idea for me to join another guild after all those…?' Silva thought as she walked away from the guild base.

To be continued…


	2. First job

A/N: just to make sure for anyone who is blur, "…." is dialogue or monologue. And '…' is a person's thought.

Chapter 2

In order to get to their client, the team has to ride a ship. On the ship, a sick Natsu is laying on the floor of the deck, Happy sitting near to him laughing. Erza re-equip into a swimsuit and enjoying the scenery, Gray stripped off all the way leaving only his boxer on, Silva lay against the mast of the ship, "… urghhh, when is this cruise going to end…?" Panda was sitting beside her. "I know right."

"Now that you think about it, Silva." Erza speaks up after taking a sip of her drink. "I never get to know your full name? Do you have a family name?"

"I do.. But I don't really like to tell my full name to anyone, sorry."

Gray look thoughtful for a while, " Don't tell me, you hiding it like Lucy because you are from a rich family, are you?"

"Um… I was adopted by Glacirus after the death of all my family when I was young."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Gray looked like he was about to smack himself for trying to tease her.

Erza looked at both at both Silva and Gray for a while, then a light bulb lit up in her head. "Now that I look closely at you two. I kind of get the feeling that you guys look bit alike… are you guys long lost twins or something…?" at the comment, Gray and Silva turned to look at one another. They were both surprise at the resemblance. "Oh." Silva smirked, "hmph, we might be." At this Gray also chuckled, "It will be cool if we are, haha."

"Urghhh, I am dying here…" Natsu whined while grabbing his tummy. "Help me…"

Happy who was wagging his tail nearby, happily cheered Natsu on, "Aye! you can beat the motion sickness, Natsu! Don't give up!"

(Page Breaker)

Somewhere at the edge of the cursed moon island, was the location of One Circle, a small blue building with their emblem, a blue circle painted on the front door. Inside the building were four people, two men and two women. One of the women speaks up in a rather high pitched voice, "Kuma-chan! Where are you? Man it's been days…"

A man sighed, "Rosy, that monster can't be tamed. I am even surprised you gave it a name…"

Rosy punched the man. "I don't care, Sam! I am going to find Kuma-chan!" she run out of the building.

"Oei! Wait up!" The other three ran after her.

(Page Breaker)

After meeting up with the client, the four including Happy and Panda proceed to their search. The leader of the cursed moon village told them that recently there is a freely roaming fierce monster bear in the village and it usually attack the village at night time, indicating that it is a nocturnal. Thus the best time to defeat the bear is now in the afternoon while it is taking its rest but the villagers need help in searching for the bear so they contacted Fairy Tail.

They started their search in the jungle and now come across a shore.

"I never thought I would come back here again…." Gray commented, looking out into the sea, remembering the past on the death of Deliora and the shattering of Ur's ice.

"Alright I am fired up!" Natsu began to run away from the team, "I am going to find the bear first! Come, Happy!" Happy followed after, "Aye!"

Silva sniffed the air, "It seems like Natsu found it. I smelled something unusual up ahead, let's go Panda. We are going to help Natsu." With that Silva took off with Panda flying right behind her, "I know right!"

Gray and Erza looked at each other before deciding to run after the two of them.

Up ahead, they discovered a cave and went in. Not long after, the team found a sleeping bear-like monster. The bear was curling up on the floor sleeping. Its long and built legs indicate it stands on two legs. The beast has three eyes and two long green horns. It has yellow body and blue fur.

"Fire dragon wing slash!" Natsu charged against the bear.

"Idiot, wait up Natsu!" Erza warning came a bit too late as the cave exploded.

(Page Breaker)

The one circle members turned to see some fire and smoke shot up into the sky. Rosy stopped in her tracks. "Kuma-chan?" She began to run towards the cave with the others followed behind her.

(Page Breaker)

The bear was on rage, but it was on the verge of defeat. Erza used her most powerful armor and is now exhausted. Gray created a lot of shield to defend all of them against the bear lighting beam, and is also exhausted. The one left standing is Natsu and Silva, flying in the air with the help of their exceeds.

"Let's combine our attack and end this now, Silva." Natsu suggested.

"Oh, um, okay." Silva bends her body backwards and focused all her energy for the attack. "Ice dragon… roar!" A blast of ice roar came out from her mouth. Natsu saw this and joins in. "Fire dragon… roar." The two attacks clashed with one another and forms and even greater attack.

"Hmm… Don't tell me… Unison raid?" Erza looks on as the attack pierces through the monster's heart and the monster collapsed with all the blood gushing out of its body. The monster the lit up and turned into dust.

Erza change her armor back into her usual ones, "Job completed… but… I wonder who would release a monster like this into the wild…?"

Silva sat onto the ground, panting, "Good thing that does it. That was really the last bit of my power…" She took a glance at Panda to make sure the little exceed didn't hurt herself, "I am glad you're okay."

"I know right." Panda happily replied and flies over to Silva.

(Page Breaker)

"Kuma-chan…" Rosy fell onto her knees as she saw her pet disappeared into the air. She was still far away from the battle scene but she can hear her pet screaming in pain, and the scream is gone.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder, "just let it go. I told you it was a bad idea to bring this monster into our new base a week ago."

"Quiet!" Rosy shock his hand off. "Revenge! I am going to beat those guys up!"

(Page Breaker)

Erza sweat dropped as they were walking back to the village. Silva, Panda and Happy were following right behind Erza but Gray and Natsu was roaming around aimlessly to try to find some more preys to beat up. They were saying stuffs like wanting to train more before the S-mage exam.

"Ah~" Natsu whined. "There is no more stuff I can beat up! Perhaps I can try beating this underpants guy here…"

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Slanted eyes!"

"So what if I am? Droopy eyes!"

"Bring on your worst fire, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Get your ass here then, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Gray… Full…buster?" Silva widened her eyes in shock. "It… it can't be… your full name is… Gray Fullbuster?"

"What, what's wrong with you all of the sudden, Silva?" Natsu asked.

Then One Circle arrived at the scene. "Ah, you." Rosy speaks up.

"You guys…" Silva speaks up, her fist clenched. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Why do you even care…?" Rosy said with a slight crack in her voice due to all the sobbing. "I was wondering what kind of people will dare to kill our cute little pet, but it was you."

Erza turned to Silva, "do you know this girl, Silva?" Silva remained silent. 'I…. what am I going to do…?'

Tears run down both sides of Rosy's face, "how dare you kill Kuma-chan, traitor Silva Fullbuster!"

To be continued…


	3. Silva Fullbuster's past

A/N: in case anyone is wondering… the cover of the story I uploaded is Silva and her exceed, Panda =.= I know my drawing is not that good… so you can actually try to imaging any additional features you want her to have… I didn't draw the pendant because I don't know how Dx supposedly she have a pendant around her neck...

Thanks for the reviews ^-^

Chapter 3

"Ehhh?" Natsu's mouth opened in shock, "Silva Fullbuster? As in the 'Fullbuster' in Gray Fullbuster?! What is going on here?" Gray was speechless at this and Erza just keep quiet.

"I…" Silva tries to find the right words to say, "I will deal with that later…" she turned to One Circle. "I thought I said this before I didn't want to see anyone of you anymore!"

Rosy's cheek buffed up from all the crying, "you think I want to see you?!" she began to charge towards Silva, "Return me my Kuma-chan!" Silva easily dodged her attacks and punched Rosy on the cheek sending her flying a few feet ahead of them. "Hmph, to think that you dare to challenge me after all the defeats you had when fighting me over the years." Silva began to walk towards Rosy; an ice blade emerged from her right hand. "Two years ago I let the chance to finish you off slip past me. Today, I would make sure to… eliminate you all."

"Wait, Silva!" Sam called as the other man dashed past Silva and grabbed the unconscious Rosy in his arm, "good one, Cloud, guys we are getting out of here." The four of them began to run away. Then, the other girl stop in her track and turned around to take one last glance at Silva, "you never change… I actually thought that maybe one day we can be together like old time, but I guess not."

"Cynthia…"

"Don't pretend we are close!" Cynthia began to run after the others.

Silva clenched her fist and bit her lip as she look as her friends run away from her, _'I am…. Glad you are all safe… thank you guys…'_ A drop of tears rolled down her cheek as she wipes it off. She realized she have a bigger problem in front of her. "Guys …I…"

Erza placed a finger on her temples and think hard for a while. "let's see…. I get a feeling the explanation for this thing is going to be very long… let's go back to the guild and let everyone hears it okay?"

Silva nodded, they began to walk towards the port to take the ship back.

In the guild, they were all sitting around, waiting for Silva to explain about the whole thing that had just happened. "Well…" Gray started, "um… to start off with, do you mind telling me why you have the same family name as me?"

Silva thought for a while, then nodded. "When Glaricus took me in, I was one. Glacirus told me that she found me in a children slavery camp, where the people kidnap children around the town and bring them to the base for sell. The base was in the forest. Glacirus managed to return most of the children back to their parent when she destroy the camp and send those guys to jail, but she could not return me. She said it seems that my parents were living somewhere far and just visit the town for some business, therefore it a bit more difficult to try to find my scent around the town. She found a pendant on me and told me there is a picture of my parents and my name inscribed on it."

Silva takes off the pendant she was wearing on her neck and opened it up. On one side inscribed 'Silva Fullbuster', on the other side is a couple with the female hugging a newborn baby in her arm, and she looks pregnant.

"I see…" Gray took the pendant into his hand. "That is really my parents, alright… so… the unborn baby is me?"

"Then after I lived with Glacirus for a few years, Glacirus come home one day telling me that she sniffed out my scent somewhere at the north continent, we went there and found out that my village was destroyed by Deliora…" Silva hung the pendant back onto her neck.

As this, Gray nodded. He did witness the destruction of his village by Deliora.

"After that I continue to live with Glacirus until one day seven years ago it disappears from my sight suddenly… I never know I had a younger brother…"

After Silva finished she and Gray have a moment of eye contact and both of them turned away from each other. _'This is so awkward…' _Silva sighed;_ 'I can't seem to see Gray as how I do before anymore…'_

'_Why did I even joke about its going to be cool if we are twins or something… ?'_ Gray sighed and slapped his head for his stupidity.

"Wow, cool~" Wendy, who was also back from her job with Lucy, looked at both of the Fullbuster siblings back and forth. The she leaned close to Silva, "do you always strips your clothes off like Gray do?"

At this, most of the guys in the guild blushed while Silva replied with a sweat drop, "sorry but I don't."

Erza, who was sitting at the other side of the table opposing to Silva speaks up. "Alright… so you and Gray are siblings. But, what is your connection with the people we saw before?"

"They are- were my friends. You guys do know that I joined another guild before this one right?" The others nodded, Silva continued on.

"After the disappearance of Glacirus I was wondering alone in the snow. And due to my low instinct on survival as I was pampered by Glacirus all the time, one day I just collapsed into the thick bulk of snow due to starvation and as my vision were blurring, I hear footsteps and with the little strength I have left, I opened my eyes and saw four figures walking towards me before everything went blank. When I woke up I found myself in a warm little cave surrounded by four little kids who are around the same age as I am. After that we decided to stay together and form a guild as all of us can use magic. We were always together as in being in a circle, so we named our guild One Circle. It was also sometime then when we were hanging out together that I found Panda as an egg. "Silva patted the little exceed on her lap.

"Cynthia, Rosy, Sam, and Cloud were orphans with their home destroyed too by Deliora."

"There were other survivors who in the North continent destruction…?" Gray asked as Silva nodded and go on.

"Yes… that's why, they- we hated peaceful villages. The One Circle has been attacking a lot of villages and robbed the valuables in order to survive… at some point, the guild starting to attack and kill people in order to loot their possessions… Particularly Rosy, she raised a lot of monsters to destroy a village…"

"Don't tell me…" Mirajane flipped through a book she had in her hands labeled 'guild list.'

"Yes…" Silva sighed, "One Circle becomes a dark guild…We are only a guild of 5 members, that's why one day two years ago when the magic council decided to wipe us out we do not have any chance against them… All of us were captured and were tortured for days… me and Panda were kept in separate cells from others because they learned that I am a dragon slayer… after that a guy called Siegrain came into my cell and offered me a choice. He said either I can die together with my friends here. Or I can eliminate all of them and then he will take me in as a magic council member…"

Erza bit her lips, "Jellal…"

"I didn't know what to do. As a starter, I thought I should at least try to stay alive and plan things out after they free me from the chain so I lied to them that I agree to kill my friends… But… on the way to the other's prison, I overhear Siegrain and a girl's conversation that they would kill me right after I terminate my comrades with these very own hands of mine…"

"So… I decided to free them all and have all of us to escape together… but when I reached their prison, Cloud already freed everyone, and they were trying to attack me!" Silva bit her lip to held back her tears,

"Cloud can easily free himself when being tied up. It seems that Cloud was attempting to go to my cell to free me, but he overhears Siegrain's offer and thought that I wanted to kill them to make myself a magic council member."

"I don't know what to do anymore… After that whatever I say would not get through them…it seems that after we escaped the prison Siegrain have been meeting them a few more time telling them I am an enemy that betrayed them... that if they stay with me they wont be safe, and I thought everything will be back to normal if I tried to talk to them until one time they kidnap Panda and threaten me to take my own live if I want panda to live… that day, I use my dragon slayer magic against my own friends… And I decided not to stay with them anymore…"

"The magic council wanted us to destroy each other because a dark guild with a dragon slayer is pretty dangerous, they planned it so there is no way I can be back together with them like we were before so…" Silva faces everyone in Fairy Tail, "that's wraps up everything you need to know about me and my pasts…" Her voice slowly drifts away word by word, _'will they still accept me as a member after all those things I told them…?' _

The guild was quiet with only a few mumbling noise can be heard. Then, Mirajane stepped forward, "well, Silva, from now on, we will be your new circle."

Makarov laughed, "and this circle's name is Fairy Tail!" behind her, Silva hears a lot of cheering and began to tear, "thanks, thank you all of you…"until something ruined the mood. Natsu slammed his fist into one of the table, and broke it into half. "I am fired up! How nice we have a strong guild member with us! Silva, let's fight!"

Tired from all the explanation she just did, Silva just brushed him off, "Maybe next time, I don't feel like doing any fight now."

"What is that, you witch?! You think you are better than me or something?!" Natsu had fire shot out of every word he says.

"Wh-what?! Hey, what's with the name calling, you… you motion sickness dragon slayer freak!" Silva attacked him back with words.

"You are weak against transport yourself!"

"Just this once!"

"And I bet the next time you will too!"

"Try me!"

"Bring it on!"

Lucy sweat dropped, "is there a gene inside Gray and Silva that ticks Natsu off?"

Panda laughed, "I know right."

To be continued…


	4. A new mission

Chapter 4

It was a tough day for Silva Fullbuster. After almost getting used to living alone in Magnolia for two years, she were recruited into a new guild early in the morning, had first official job in the afternoon, reveal everything about her past in the evening, even found out she have a younger brother that she never meet. That day, she decided to go home early as soon as the sun set.

Silva took a short walk from the guild to her house. Her house was pretty near to the guild, where she only needs to pass through two alleys, one of them is where she met Makarov. The rent for her room is 50,000 jewels. Inside the house, there is no bedroom, so the living room is also Silva's bedroom where she only placed a small table, a long couch and a bed. There were only two other rooms, which are the kitchen and the bathroom.

"I am back…" Silva closed the door and locked it, switched on the light, and had a bath. After that, she made herself and Panda something to eat and read a few pages of Magnolia newspaper that she picked up on the way home, and then go to bed. Panda shared a bed with Silva; the bed is large enough for two people to sleep in.

Shifting in her usual sleep, Silva opened her eyes slightly to check. She was moving her arms to a more comfortable position but her elbow hit on something hard, and she do not remember having any hard object on her bed. Lifting up her blanket, Silva shrieked and fell down onto the ground. "Na-Natsu! What are you doing here?!" the fire-dragon slayer gives no response as he continues to snore on. After waiting for a while for him to wake up, all Silva get was some sleep talk from him, "fight… me…. Silva…"

Silva sweat dropped at this, "seriously… it's still the middle of the night, how am I going to wake him… and I am not really that strong, why do he keeps wanting to fight me…" She looked at her half-asleep Panda and went over to get her from the other side of the bed, "let's sleep on the couch for tonight… we need to rest enough to get more jobs tomorrow." Silva closed her eyes as the last words she hears for the day is a soft "I know right." from Panda.

In the morning as Silva woke up, she smells cooking in her room. Quickly she got on her feet and dashed over to her kitchen, "What the-" Natsu was there, wearing her apron with Happy wearing Panda's, "Good morning Silva!" Natsu greeted, "Breakfast ready in 5 minutes!"

"Stop greeting me like you live here!" Silva head were literally spinning from all the confusion she got from Natsu's behavior, "first you slept in my house uninvited and now you are making breakfast? Get out of my house, Natsu!"

"Are you sure?" Silva turned to Happy, in his hand was a big cup of sorbet he get from her fridge, "I am hungry, I guess it okay for me to eat this then since we can't cook from your kitchen."

"Ah, my sorbet!" Silva manages to snatch the dessert under Happy's nose before he can take a bite. "Okay… just… one breakfast. After that, get out of my house. "

On the small dining table she had in her room, Silva's eyes narrowed as she watched Natsu gulped down almost all of the meat her have in her fridge, "just what are you doing in my house Natsu?"

"I…want-t to.. Fi-fight you…." Natsu explained between munches, "a-aft-after this okay…"

"Why do you want to fight me so badly? I am not really that strong…" Silva took a bite at the food Natsu cook, and surprised at the fact he can actually cook really well.

"Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, you." Natsu said after finished his meal, "I wanted to challenge all dragon slayers and be the best! I already fight all of them; you are the only one left." Natsu snatched a piece of meat of Silva's plate.

"I see… so, of all the battle how many did you won?" Silva asked and Natsu collapsed on the ground, ashamed. "1 win against Wendy, she forfeit… Fights with Gajeel and Laxus were always get interrupted by Erza…"

Silva choked, "I don't think I am going to fight you after all…" She shivered at the idea having Erza punching the light out of her in the middle of fighting Natsu in the guild. From what she witnessed when Erza fought the beast from her first job, that knight does deserve her 'strongest female in Fairy Tail' title.

Natsu pouted at this but then he stood up and run towards the door, "I am going to go first, see you in the guild. Come, Happy, we must reach the guild before Gray!"

"Aye!" the two went out and Silva hear the door slam closed, while the piles of used dishes, meat bones, dripping sauce bottles cramped on her small table. "I swear I am going to kill you, Natsu Dragneel. Clean up your plates!"

With the large amount of popped veins her forehead can handle, Silva arrive the guild. "Good morning…"

"Good morning, Silva." Mirajane greeted as the newcomer sat on the chair at the bar, "how was your day?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" was all Silva can use to cover up the 'Natsu-barged-into-my-house-and-created-a-big-mess -and-left-me-behind-to-clean-up-the-trouble-he-mad e' expression.

"Seems like you have it rough…" Lucy giggled, "However, for me, I managed to sleep like a log!" she was sitting beside Silva at the bar, "For once, Natsu didn't barge into my house yesterday!"

"Hm?" Silva turned to her, "you mean, Natsu ever barge into your house too?"

"Yeah… why? Don't tell me, he went to your house yesterday?" Lucy asked, Silva quickly trying to change the topic, "ahahaha… um well…"

Lucy laughed sheepishly, "Looks like he did… He always does it normally to his teammates, except for Gray since Natsu don't feel like it and also not at Erza since he can't enter girl's dorm…" Lucy sighed, "In the end, he always works out all his sweat in my place…."

'_A team… we?'_ Silva thought with a sweat drop,_ 'are we?'_ After chatting for a few more minutes, Silva decided it is time to take a job for the day. "Let's see what job we have here today…" Silva made it to the request board. "Curses… theater… bandits… hmm…"

Without realizing it, Gray makes his way towards the request board. The two siblings turned to took a glance at each other, then quickly turn away and face the other side.

"Why are you two being so shy around each other? Cutie~" Kana commented between gulps of her sake from a barrel.

"I am not s-shy!"After standing at their position for quite a while, Silva took a deep breath and muttered, "…g-good morning… Gray…"

From Gray, also a soft murmur, "go-good morning…"

Silva was standing a few steps away from the board but she suddenly felt her body pressed against it, with Natsu behind her crushing her towards the board, "I am fired up! Let's do this job today, Happy! Ah, Erza said she have a job readied-"

Before Natsu finish his sentence and before Happy can respond, Natsu was punch into the air, "Ice dragon fist!"

After feeling down from the ceiling of the guild and regain back onto his feet, Natsu faced Silva face to face, with their noses touching.

"What was that for?!"

"For pushing me against the request board!"

"You are blocking my way!"

"You could have asked me to move!"

"And that's my way of asking!" both of them shot electric out from their eyes until they sensed an evil aura behind her, "ah, Erza…"

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked, ex-quipping into her black wing armor. Natsu and Silva both sweat dropped, laughed, and moved away from each other. "…we are getting along just fine."

Ezra return the armor to the usual ones she is wearing, "good, because don't forget that we are a team."

"Oh yeah… Lucy did mention about that, what was that all about?" Silva asked.

"Did you forget…?" Erza thought for a while. "Oh wait, you went home early yesterday…" Erza handed Silva a letter from master, "Master is not around now, but he had formed a team for us, and we are to meet up with 2 more other guilds for this job. We have to get rid of a dark guild. They have been out of control lately."

"Dark guild?" Silva gulped. "Sounds tough…"

"Yes… that's why we need you this time around… you know they abilities pretty well." Erza pointed at the bottom of the poster. "We are against One Circle."

To be continued…


	5. On to mission!

A/N: due to several things that had happened =.=… I had to twist the plot of the story… the first few chapters are pretty confusing but the following are pretty straightforward… I think. (I am getting the felling this story held too much OCs...)

Chapter 5

The guild fell silent for a while.

Then, Silva took the paper from Erza's hand, "3,000,000,000 jewels…" She cracked a smile, "with this, even though we have to divide among three guilds, it wasn't that bad of a deal."

"Silva…" Panda called, tugging at Silva's pants, "I am scared…"

"Its okay, Panda. We are Fairy Tail. They are One Circle." She picked the little exceed up. "We do not walk the same path anymore. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…"

"Well then… It's decided. Me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Silva, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Panda." Erza read from the letter, "meet up later once we are prepared. Our first objective is to rendezvous with the other guilds at Hargeon." All of them nodded and began to go on separate ways to pack up things.

On her way back to her home passed a store, Silva glanced into the store and saw a beautiful silver heart-shaped pendant on the display rack. She went in and checks on it, "how pretty… how much is it?"

"25,000 jewels." It was quite expensive according to the amount of cash she had left, but Silva decided to take it. After that, she went on grocery shopping and bought a few necessities.

"I am fired up!" Silva felt a gush of wind stormed past her, as Silva opened her eyes after the gust settled, she saw Natsu far ahead running towards Fairy Tail team meeting point, carrying a big green pack with a blanket rolled on top.

Silva quickly rushed towards her home, "not good, time to pack up!"

She was glad not everyone had arrived by the time she did. She was the second last; last place goes to Erza, pulled her enormous cargo with her. "Looks like everyone is here, let's go."

At Hargeon, the three guilds assembled together. From Lamia Scale there is Lyon, Sherry and Jura. From Blue Pegasus there is Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. Erza and Lucy both let of a sigh of relief when they both learned that Ichiya is not joining on this alliance mission.

"There have been sighting of One Circle on mountain top at the North Continent yesterday, after they manage to escape from the magic council at the cursed moon island. We are heading there to capture them. Make sure to always stay together and help each other out." Jura ordered as everyone nodded.

In a hut located on a snowy mountain at the North Continent, Sam clicked his tongue. "Damn, I have a bad feeling if we continue to stay here for a long period of time…" Sam turned to look at Rosy who was munching on her hamburger, "all this happened because you planned to attack the magic council right after you woke up!"

"What can I do? I was pissed at Kuma-chan's death!" Rosy finished her snack. "… Defeating the magic council means all the official guilds will disband… I am trying to destroy Fairy Tail who caused the death of Kuma-chan!"

"Define 'death'." Cloud adjusted his glasses.

"Shut up!" Rosy got up from her chair and walked towards the door, "I will be back in a jiffy. I am going out to search for some pets!"

Following her was Cynthia, "I am bored, I am going too." The two girls left the guys behind.

"I have a bad feeling… wait, did I just repeat myself…?" Sam looked out of the window. "I wonder what this lingering feeling is…."

Somewhere inside the inn, the guild alliance began to form strategy as Silva describes the ability of each of the One Circle guild members.

"First there is Rosy, she is the one trying to attack me first yesterday. She has short blonde hair and she wears revealing clothes. She used a type of magic that is sort of like Lucy's, she can captured and keep monsters in a type of space, and summon them any time she wants. However unlike celestial spirits, these monsters die if they were killed for real."

"Then, there is Sam. Sam is rather impatient and never think twice before rush into attacking. However, when there is no fight going on, he can actually go into deep thoughts for a long period of time. He is the one with a huge builds and the tallest of the four with short silver hair. He combines lighting magic into his powerful punch."

"Another one of the male is Cloud. He wears a full black body suit and blue leather jacket over it. Cloud has medium length blue hair, wears glasses and is not good with close range attacks. He attacks from a far using rune magic. If you still cannot confirm if the person you encounter is Cloud or not, he always asks for definitions."

"Last is Cynthia, she usually follows what other do, so there is no need to worry about her. If the rest were all caught, Cynthia will probably surrender herself. But never try to challenge her. She uses strong illusion magic that can trap you in illusions world for decades."

After all the description, Jura and Erza noted down some points and began to discuss among themselves. Then they held up a piece of paper up high in the air. "Let's rest today. Here are what we are going to do tomorrow. We are splitting into groups and each goes after one member of One Circle."

The rest of the members all took a look at the list.

Natsu, Happy, Silva, Panda, Sherry- Rosy

Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla- Sam

Lucy, Eve, Hibiki, Lyon- Cloud

Wendy, Carla, Ren, Jura- Cynthia

That night, they all went to their separate rooms to take their rest.

The next day, they began to move up into the mountains. Natsu's group went search on the very top of one of the many mountains. Hail was pouring down on them. " It's cold…" Silva shivered, hiding her exceed in her jacket she prepared for the environment.

"An ice dragon slayer that can't stand cold, how pitiful…" Natsu insulted.

"What- try jumping into a pool of magma then!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"You-" Silva stopped and smell the air. "Wait a second… something's weird."

Natsu also took a sniff. "You're right."

When they turned up to look the summit of the mountain, an enormous avalanche heads towards them. Before Silva can manage to do anything, she felt something grabbed her and the snow covered her up. _'Panda?'_ Silva held to the hand that tugged her clothes the bulk of snow washed her down, Silva felt her right feet hit a hard object, probably a large stone, and she winced at the pain. Having no power against the avalanche, she led her body swiped down the slopes. "Ah."

The avalanche finally subsides. Silva, barely conscious, struggling her way out of the pile of snow. "Ouch…" she began to stand up and feel something heavy on top of her. It was Natsu, with his hand on her chest area. Her reflex action led poor Natsu flying into the air by her ice dragon slayer punch.

Siva began to observe the surrounding, "where are we…?" Natsu fell into the snow, face first. "That… hurts…"

Suddenly, the memories came back into Silva, "Natsu… were you the one who grabbed me just now during the avalanche?"

Natsu stood up, "well, yeah… I mean, I did promise gramps that I will take care of you in this mission."

"You… did?"

"Basically, everyone did. Since you are a newcomer and we are your new friends. "

"Oh…" Silva looked around, "Now that you mention it… where are the other three…Happy? Panda? Sherry?" Silva called.

No respond.

"Oh yeah! Happy!" Natsu called, "you're gonna be kidding me! Happy! Where are you?!"

"Natsu! Stop yelling! You're attracting the enemy!"

"You were yelling too!"

"Well, you are louder!"

"Look who's yelling now!"

"Argh! Can we just go and find the other, you dumb fire head?" Silva tried to stand up and a jolt of pain shot into her ankle, she fell back into the snow.

"Hey… you okay?" Natsu crouched down beside her, "do you have stomach pain or something?"

"S-shut up!" Silva forced herself to stand up._ 'I hoped it's not twisted…'_

When she snapped out of her thought, the pain on her ankle was gone. Rather she was not standing on the ground anymore. "Huh…?" she was on Natsu's back. "Natsu… what are you doing..?"

"Just look at your ankle, it is twisted at a very weird angle you sure you are going to walk with those?" Silva looked down, and saw her foot is indeed twisted. She feels sick just with the thought of having to walk with it, "but… I am just going to be in the way…."

Natsu began to walk up the slope to search for the other, "It might be harder for me to fight like this if One Circle member come out now… but I can't leave a friend behind."

A slight flush ran across Silva, "Fr…iends?"

"Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, you… Everyone in Fairy Tail is my friends!" Natsu exclaimed as he climbed.

To be continued…


	6. Soul switcher

A/N: Introducing of the last OCs.

Chapter 6

Natsu stopped in his tracks, "Hm…?" He felt some kind of telepathy connected to him, "is this…"

"_Natsu, Silva it's me."_

"_Ah Warren! Why are you here?"_ the two dragon slayers answered in unison.

"_Well, Master actually provided back up for this mission. I, Ichiya and Yura are joining the mission."_

"_I see."_ Natsu put Silva down onto the snow._ "What's news?"_

"_I am here to report that Sam and Cloud were successfully captured. All that is left is Rosy and Cynthia."_

"_WHAT?! How did they manage to…"_

"_Gray and Lucy's groups found the two in a hut; they barged in and caged the two up when they are not their guard, using Ice make: prison. Lucy has Taurus and Scorpion out on guard in case they try to escape. Erza, Carla, Hibiki and Eve were also guarding the cage. Wendy put the two under sleeping spell. So it is pretty secure here. So hurry up and find the remaining two."_

"_Alright."_ Natsu disconnected from Warren and felt Silva stared into distant, "Rosy's…scent…"

"Which way?" Natsu took a sniff in the air, "Alright! That way! I am fired up!" He began to run then stopped at his track, a huge monster in white were right in front of them. Natsu put Silva down and were about to fight the monster but the monster glowed and disappeared.

"Contract done!" Rosy jumped in excitement, then caught a sight of Silva, "ah… Miss Fullbuster, what are you doing here you traitor?"

"Rosy…" Silva blurted out. "We are here… to capture you…" Silva was about to get up but felt hand pushing her back down "I'll do it."

She looked up and sees Natsu tied his scarf on top of his head, "man, this blizzard gonna blow my scarf away…" Natsu commented, tightening the knot.

"Natsu… why…"

"…patients should just laid back and enjoy while I fight her."

Back in Fairy Tail, everyone was in their usual riot moment when suddenly a door slammed open. Everyone turned their head to a young blue hair lady, "Is Silva Fullbuster here?!" Her wide smile dazzled the entire guild as her blue-skinned exceed sweat dropped, "Hey, don't just barge into a guild like that, you air-head!"

In the blizzard, Natsu was quick in defeating Silva. Sherry, Happy, and Panda found the two, and Sherry took down and manipulated all the monsters Rosy brought out. "Damn it…" Rosy cursed as she fell onto her knees in the snow. "… You won't get away with this! Come out, Soul switcher!" she held a key high up into the sky and the key glowed as a pair of medium-sized ball monsters emerged. "You called, Rosy-sama?"

"Soul switch, now!" Rosy commented as the pair glowed and shot out beam towards Silva. Silva was about to move away but she could not, and felt Natsu stood in front of her, ready to take the attack for her. "Move, Natsu!"

"I don't want to!" Natsu felt the beam pierced through him as he fell on top of Silva.

"Natsu…?" Happy called as he flies over to the Fire dragon slayer with Panda. "Natsu!"

Rosy cried in despair as the soul switcher is being manipulated by Sherry again, "I hate you all!" She suddenly felt a magical pressure under her feet, but it was too late to escape. "Ice make: diamond prison!" Sherry saw Lyon running over to them with Gray. "Lyon-sama~~"

"Captured! Any resist is futile so give it up!" Gray sensed a nearby magical power nearby, "Is that the other one…?" Gray positioned his hand into the 'ice make: prison' position and aimed the attack into a nearby boulder. Cynthia yelped as the cage fell on top on her, trapping her inside.

"Nat-su?" Gray went over to the two, "Silva!"

The two fallen dragon slayers began to shift and mumbled a few words, then slowly opened their eyes, "…" Natsu got up from the snow. "C-cold…" He looks down onto his clothes, "Ahhhhhh! Why- what- where is my jacket?!"

"Ah, shut it…" Silva sat up after Natsu got off her, "why is my chest so heavy… ouch, did I twist my ankle, how come it hurts- huh? Where's my scarf…?" Natsu and Silva both adjusted after waking up, and stare at each other, "YOU!" they both stood up in shock, then Silva fell back down due to the pain her ankle, "I- you-"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?" they both asked in unison. They turned to Rosy, "don't tell me… you…"

Rosy let out a maniac laugh in her cage, "ahahahahahahahaha that is the cutest monster I caught in the cursed moon island… It can exchange the mind and body of a person with another… my cute soul switchers…"

"Change us back, now!" Natsu walked over to her cage, "or I'll make you eat my ice punch!" At her words, flame surrounds her fist. "Ah.. My fire punch!"

Rosy giggled, "What a pitiful state you are in now… of course, only this monster can change you back but…" she took her key out from her pocket, "Soul switcher, I release thee, and bid farewell to our contract." The key flew out of Rosy's grip, out of the cage, and flew off to the horizon, "now… soul switcher does not longer belong to me… I wonder how you two can switch back… hehehe…" She laughed as she was carried away. "ahahahahahaha!"

"You are going to be kidding me!" Silva said, "I don't want to live with this heavy chest and butt for the rest of my life!"

She received a punched on the head by Natsu, "Can you not say it out loud? Ah, I just punched myself!"

"… This is so messed up…" Gray commented, "did you two really… switched?"

"What do you think?" Natsu said, facing Gray, "do you find me a pain in the butt when you look into my eyes?" Gray stared into Natsu's eyes, and then a slight flush formed on his cheek, "n-no… you're not Natsu…"

"They really switched…" Wendy, who also arrived the scene, tried to heal the two with sky dragon magic but it didn't work.

After that, all the guild went on their separate way as all the One Circle member were captured by the magic council.

Back in Fairy Tail…

"Well, good job for capturing One Circle… um and…" Master Makarov coughed, "You have a guest, Silva."

"Huh?" Natsu (Silva) took a look at the girl standing beside the master, "D-dayla?! It's really you!" he ran over to hug her as Dayla move aside, sending Natsu (Silva) flying into the wall. "Oh yeah… I am Natsu now…"

"Sillllllvaaaaa!" Dayla bear hugged Silva(Natsu), "I thought I will never see you again!" Silva (Natsu) freed himself, grabbed the fallen Natsu body, and ran out of the guild, "we will be going out early today! Bye everyone!"

The Natsu in Silva's body ran towards her house with the two of their exceed, "this is so bad! I don't even know how to interact with anyone like this…. Silva, we have to find the soul switcher, quick!"

"I know." Silva in Natsu's body slowly stood up, "but before that… there's something I need to do…"

To be continued…


	7. Mess in bath

A/N: ahh~ I don't know anymore! Screw rated 'T' XD. **Currently Natsu in Silva's body, Silva in Natsu's body.

"What?" Natsu asked in annoyance. Crossing his arms, "Man it's hard to cross my arms with this huge chest in the way…"

"Don't touch it, pervert!" Silva punched Natsu in the face, "Ah! I just punched myself in the face! Oh. Excuse me for a while…"

Silva rushed into the bathroom, before she lock the door, Natsu barged it, "wait! What were you trying to do?"

"Um, expelling stuffs that are bad for my bladder if I keep it in for too long?" Silva said through clenched teeth. "I thought I was able to hold it in for a bit longer but I guess human bodies differs from one another…"

Natsu turned red, "that might because of... guys do not need to go to toilet formally as they can do the business anywhere they want… I never hold mine in… ah, why am I easily feeling hot over my face over small stuffs?"

"Natsu, can you get out? I am going to leak!"

"It's my body! You can't just… you know…"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"um…" Natsu thought of a way, "I'll hold it."

"Get out!"

"That thing is mine!"

"Whatever, hurry up!" unable to hold on, she gave up and Silva shut her eyes as Natsu took her pants down for her. Then Silva does the business with the help of Natsu. _"Man this is awkward…"_

"D-done…." Silva mumbled as Natsu helped her to put the pants back up. "You are not doing this every time I need to go toilet right?"

"Maybe until we switch back. That's why we need to find the soul switchers now!" both of them went out of the bathroom and realized their exceeds went sleeping soundly on the couch. "They must be tired…Let's just wait for them to wake up okay?" Silva suggested.

"Sure." Natsu agreed, "Man, I smelt like sweat… Do you mind if I took bath?"

"Of course not, go on… AS IF!" Silva glared at Natsu, "Don't you dare!"

"How can I ever wash up then?"

Silva thought for a while, "I think this is the only way… right!" She positioned her fist into a fire dragon punch position, "I can knock you out, wash you, dress you up, and then wake you up!"

"Every single time?"

"Until we switch back."

"No way!" Natsu protested, "I am not Gray. I am not going to faint on every single small matter."

"Ouch…" Silva sweat dropped, "that really hurts Gray, Natsu…"

In Fairy Tail guild, a half-naked Gray sneezed, "urgh, did anyone talked behind my backs…?"

"Gray, your clothes." Mirajane warned him with a smile.

"Ah! When did I-"

"Raki! Look! It's Mirajane!" Dayla's eyes glittered at the weekly sorcerer's model. "Wow…"

"Dayla!" Gajeel called, "let's have a competition!"

"Y-yes?"

"You are a dragon slayer right?" Gajeel stood on top of one of the table, "let's have a battle between you, me, and Wendy. Raki can battle with Charles and Lily!"

Dayla stood up and back away a few steps, "uhh…"

"Gajeel!" Levy smacked him on the shoulder, "you are scaring her…"

"Alright! Let's brawl!" Dayla jumped back and focused her magic, "Water dragon's breath!" A flash of water run wildly in the guild and twirl everyone around, Gajeel jumped to the second floor, "Interesting! Metal dragon's breath!" the two dragon slayer began to fight.

Also on the second floor were the exceeds who escaped with their wings, "Dayla!" Raki called. "I don't want to fight cats, leave me alone!"

Charles crossed her arms, "say all you want, aren't you a cat too?"

"Huh?" Raki looked at Charles weird, "are you blind? I am a fox!"

Lily and Charles both looked at each other and sweat dropped, _'this dumb male exceed didn't know he is a cat?'_

Back at Silva's house, the exceeds were still sleeping, and Silva fell asleep from waiting.

Silva's current possessed slanted eyes flickered as she smells cooking, "Curry?" She sat up from her bed, "C-curry?!" Silva rushed into the kitchen, "Natsu! What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't let me bath, you wouldn't let me do this and that… so yeah, at least I can eat right?"

"No!" Silva went over, "You have fire magic that can easily burn fat, but not when you are in my body! You just ate in the guild just now didn't you? How many times are you going to eat in my body?"

Natsu smirked, "I would like to see how a chubby Silva looks like…. Hehehe…"

"Stop! Ah-" Silva tried to grab to spatula from Natsu's hand but she slipped and she fell hard onto the ground. When she fall her hand knock the pot over. "Natsu… you…" Silva stared at her body that was possessed by Natsu at the moment, stained from head to toe by the spicy yellow sauce, "…need a bath."

In the bathroom, Silva put an eye mask over Natsu, and then undresses him, "c-c-old…."

"Wait, I'll get the bath ready…" Silva sighed and went over to the tub and switch on the tap. She then heard the shower running. "Natsu! You pervert! Didn't I tell you not to touch my body?"

"I am not touching it. I turned on the water and just let it run through. The smell is hard to get rid of."

"Um… right…um… guess I'll wash it then…" Silva squirted enough amount of shampoo onto her hand, and then gently rubs it onto her black hair, until her hand got caught in her hair and Natsu cried out, "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry, I see, this body is not mine right now so I don't feel anything…"

"Man, your hair's a mess!"

"It won't be if I am still in my body!" With a vein popped, Silva let the water run through the hair, "next…" She applied some shower gel onto her body and began to try rubbing them on her body, during her hand moves onto her chest, Natsu yelped, "s-stop!"

"Ah! I am not doing it anymore!" Silva, annoyed by every single noise Natsu made, took off Natsu's eye mask, "wash it yourself."

"…" Natsu stood there, dumbfounded, "err, come again?"

"I mean, wash it in a way you feel comfortable with, get my body clean and shiny okay. What's the big deal? Don't tell me you never seen a woman's body before?"

Natsu turned bright red, "only little girls… well…" he gulped, "…your chest is huge…"

"Shut up!" Silva aimed the shower at Natsu, "hurry up and wash! Idiot!"

"I get it, I get it, I know! "Natsu tackled Silva onto the floor, "Now that we are in the bathroom, why not take a bath together?"

"What-"

Before Silva respond, Natsu strip her clothes off, carefully removing the precious scarf Igneel gave him and hung in on the hanger, "let's do it! I am fired up! Hahahaha!" he opened up the cover of Silva's shower gel and pour the whole content on her, "let's wash you up clean and shiny, Silva!"

"Natsu, you idiot! S-st-stop!"

Sitting on the couch awaken by the noises, were Happy and Panda.

"They llllllllike each other!"

"I know right!"

To be continued…


End file.
